Is Love Still Alive Somewhere
by Ruselly Adita
Summary: Tarika was standing in the witness-box. "Your honour, mujhe apni pati Senior Inspector Abhijit se diverse chahia. Main inke saath nahi rehna chaati", she said. The judge asked," Lekin kya apki pati apse divorce chate hai?" Abhijit who stood from his seat & said, "Yes your honor. Mujhe bhi apni patni se divorce chahia"...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : **I have been thinking what type of story should I write so that people doesn't get bored & review much...so here it inspired by Poesia-Raro's "All That's Left". Hope you all like it & review if you've got enough time**  
**

* * *

**|::| ****Is Love Still Alive Somewhere |::|**

* * *

[It was the 6th wedding anniversary of Abhijit & Tarika. At the court ]

Tarika was standing in the witness-box. "Your honour, mujhe apni pati Senior Inspector Abhijit se diverse chahia. Main inke saath nahi rehna chaati", she said. The judge asked," Lekin kya apki pati apse divorce chate hai?" Abhijit who stood from his seat & said, "Yes your honor. Mujhe bhi apni patni se divorce chahia."

"Mr Abhijit, apko jō bhi kehna hai aap witness-box main aake kahia." the judge said.

Abhijit came in the witness-box. "Your honor, shaadi ek aisa rishta hai jisme bharose ka hona bohot jaroori hota hai. Aur jab wo bharosa tut ta hai tab wo shaadi bhi tut jata hai. Mujhe aur kuch nahi kehna hai your honor," he explained.

The judge said "Dekhia, hum aise hi kisi shaadi ko tutne nahi de sacte. Aap apni beech ki galat familia dur karne ki koushish toh kijia,"

Tarika said with tears in her eyes, "Bohot koushish ki humne bohot baatein ki , itni baatein ki luvs bhi kam padh gaye. Iske elawa humare paas aur koi dusra raasta nahi hai..."

The judge wrote something on the paper in front of him & said, "Ye Adalaat Senior Inspector Abhijit aur Dr Tarika ko ye hukum deti hai ki wo teen mahino tak saath rahe aur apni beech ki duria kaam karne ki koushish kare, uski baad hi ye court koi faisla legi. The court has been adjourned for the day."

And they all came out of the court.

**flashback**

_[The day their fight begin, 3 years ago]_

_Tarika was sitting on a chair in the backyard at afternoon & thinking about the last thee years she had spent with Abhijit. First year of their marriage was the happiest period of her life but soon things changed. Since the seventh month of her pregnancy Abhijit started behaving weird with her. He began to keep distance. Now Adi is one and a half years old & has just learnt how to walk so he was playing with a ball & was trying to walk & run. At that time Tarika's phone rang. She picked up the phone. "Hello..." she said. "Kaun hai?" None replied so she cut the call but after a few minutes her phone rang again. It was the same number. She picked up the phone again. "Hello, kaun bolraha hai?" she asked. This time a bare voice of a man said, "Agar tumhe apna baccha pyaara hai toh Abhijit ko bhool jao". And cut the call. This sudden phone call made Tarika speechless. She dialed the number but it had switched off. She became very worried. It was getting dark so she took Adi on her lap & went inside._

_That day when Abhijit came home he looked a bit worried. When Tarika asked him he ignored her question & changed the topic. This made Tarika more worried. She knew there is certainly something Abhijit is hiding from her. She was about to ask what the problem was Adi started crying. "Bhook lagi hogi" she thought to herself & went to fed him. That night an argument took place between Abhijit & Tarika. It wasn't anything serious, just a little disconsolate but both made an issue out of it. The quarrel got so big that Abhijit switched his room. But the next day everything became normal. They both acted that nothing happened. _

_After about a month Tarika almost forgot about the phone call but one day someone kidnapped Adi. Tarika was preparing dinner in the kitchen & Adi was playing in the living room. Then the bell rang. Tarika went to see who was it. But when she went out she found none. She was standing on the doorway & after while she got the smell of something burning. She rushed into the kitchen & found her sabji calcined. She got very busy in cleaning the mass of the kitchen & preparing the dinner again. She got so lost that she forgot to close the main door. About an hour later Tarika felt something fishy. Adi didn't make a sound in this whole time. "Adi shayeet khelte khelte so gaya hoga", she wondered. Tarika came out of the kitchen. She reached the living room but Adi wasn't there. She went to her room. "Adi !" she called out by his name but none replied. She became anxious & ran to the hall. He wasn't there either. Suddenly her eyes went to the wide open door. Her heart almost stopped beating. "Kahin wo bahar toh nahi chala gaya. Hai bhagwaan", she said to herself. She ran outside, looked here & there but there was no sign of Adi anywhere. She called Abhijit to tell this incident._

_"Abhijit" she cried "Abhijit Adi pata nahi kaha chala gaya. Mujhe wo kahin bhi nahi mil raha. Ghar, garden sab jagah pe check kar liya magar wo kahin bhi nahi hai. Abhijit please tum jaldhi se aa jao". "Main abhi aa raha hoon" he replied and quickly headed towards his home where Tarika was crying & searching for her loving son Aditya. _

_After about half an hour Abhijit reached home. When he reached home he found the main door wide open & getting inside he saw Tarika sitting on the couch covering her face with both her hands. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned back & found Abhijit she stood up & hugged him as hard as she could. " Mujhe mera Aditya chahia Abhijit. Please kuch karo" she cried. He patted her head & then wiped her tears. " Mil jayega Adi. Kuch nahi hoga usko." he assured her. Just then Abhijit's phone rung." Hello...haan Daya...Accha ! Hmm. Okay. Haan haan aa jao yaar, bohot madat ho jayegi" he said to his best friend in a bare voice. After sometimes Daya had got another call. He picked up the phone. "Hello CID?" someone asked from the otherside. "Haan" he replied. "Yahan, Kalanghat road main ek bori main laash mila hai" the voice said. "Oh no ! Thik hai hum log aate hai. He cut the call & sent Shreya & Rajat there & himself went to Abhijit & Tarika's house.  
_

**Flashback over**_  
_

There is hardly any man who hasn't gone through ups & downs of life. Actually life is full of bad as well as good incidents. Some of them may be forgotten with the passage of time, where others leave an everlasting impression on the mind. Tarika is sitting on the edge of the window looking at the moon & thinking about that day. She wished if she'd get the time back but lost times can never be brought back by any means. It always goes its way & waits for none. That day has made her life an unwanted chapter which she didn't want to read. But it is the truth of her life. "Kaash main né us phone call pe gaur kiya hota, toh aaj meri zindegi kuch aur hi hota.

**Flashback continues**

_Daya came to Abhijit & Tarika's house & tried his best to console them. But it was a wound that can never be haled as she had lost her child so he failed. Two days had passed but none could find Adi. It was the most terrible days of bot Abhirika's life. Tarika started to feel utterly forlorn. Then two days later she had got a phone call. She picked up the phone. "Hello" she said with great anxity. "Kaha tha na tumhe ki chunaw jaldhi karlo. Kho dia na apne bete ko," the voice laughed. "Kaun ho tum aur kya keh rahe ho yeh? Haan ! Adi tumhare paas hai?" she shouted with pain, anger & concern for her child. " Abhijit ko chod do Adi tumhe mil jayega" The voice said harshly & cut the call. "Hello...hello,hello kaun ho tum aur kya chate ho? hello !" she said though knowing that he has cut the line. The remembered the time he first called her. She instantly called Abhijit & told him about the incident & she also gave him the number. The whole CID team was anxious about Adi's case so when they had caome to know about the phone call they traced& brought out all the information they could. After they found where the phone was last located they rushed there. It was located at the Kalanghat road jungle where they found a corpse two days searched every single inch of the jungle & after a while Purvi shouted, " Sir ! yahan ayiye". They rushed there & found a large bag covered with blood. Abhijit's heart almost stopped beating. He went towards & opened the bag. "Adi" he shoyted with tears in his eyes. They ha killed Adi. In the bag it was Adi's corpse. All of them who were present ther broke into tears.  
_

_"Tarika mar jayegi sir ! Un logone humare bacche ko humse chin liya" Abhijit exclaimed. Daya patted his back & said, " Batana toh padega hi Abhijit. Aur tumhe bhi apne aap ko samhal na hoga. Tarika ko iss waqt sabse jiada jarurat tumhari hogi. Agar tum aise tut jaoge toh kaise chalega?". "Daya yaar mere bete maar diya unlogo ne. Kaise samhaloon main, hain! Kaise bataun Tarika ko ki main ek accha pita nahin baan saka." Abhijit exclaimed."Nahi chodunga main unhe. Nahi chodunga" he shouted.  
_

_But still then he was busy to console, support & make Tarika normal their differences didn't reduce. In fact Tarika became abnormal. She started to act wired so she was taken to a physiologist. He suggested to take her away from Adi's reminiscence until she accepts that Adi is no more. So Abhijit & Tarika shifted to another city for about an year._

_Though they were living in another city they were still in touch with the Mumbai CID team. Far away from their sweet company they never forgot them. Their absence always made them feel lonely. But in this year their distance increased like water rises during floods. And one day Abhijit came to know that the guy who killed Adi was Tarika's college time boyfriend & Abhijit misunderstood Tarika that she along with her ex-boyfriend killed Aditya.  
_

**Flashback over**_  
_

Tarika stood up & packed her bag. She now has to stay with Abhijit for three months & after that they will be separated **Forever**.


	2. Chapter 2

" Chalein?" Abhijit said in a very low voice. "Haan!" Tarika replied. Abhijit opened the car's door & Tarika sat at next to the driver's seat. A bhijit drove the car. Tarika started to look at the scenes outside through the window. She had her left hand on her head. Abhijit looked at her with the corner of his eyes but she didn't notice.

**Flashback continues**

_"Tum hosh main toh ho?" Tarika asked with disbelieve. "Kya kahe jaa rahe ho tum tabse? Tumhe lagta hai ki main ne maara hai apne bacche ko" she said with tears in her eyes."Uss bacche ko jishe main ne dash mahine apni kok main paala, jishe main ne janam dia. Abhijit tumhe lagta hai main ne..." she couldn't complete her words & sat on the edge of the bed. Abhijit was standing at the doorway. He came inside the room & stood in froant of Tarika. "Agar tumne kuch nahi kiya toh tumhari call list main Ishaan ke itne saare calls kyun hai? Hain ! Kyun kiya tha usne tumko ye phone calls? Batao mujhe " he shouted with anger. "Baas ! tum ab apna haad paar kar rahe ho. Tum itne der se bole jaa rahe ho. Main kuch bol nahi rahi iska matlab ye nahi hai ki tum mujhpe jo iljaam laga rahe ho wo sach hai" she said with anger & tears in her eyes. " Main haad paar kar raha hoon ?! Main ! Tarika jo tumne kiya wo..." Tarika cut his words " Kya kiya main ne haan? Bolo kya kiya?" "Humare bacche ka kahoon" he excalimed. "Abhijit !" she stood up. "Ab main ek pal bhi tumhare saath nahi rehna chati. Main ne kabhi sapne main bhi nahi socha tha ki tum mujhpe aise iljaam lagaoge" she walked to the cupboard. "Yahi toh chati thi tum" he said. She looked at him with disgust & packed her bag & drove to her old house & after that they haven't met until Tarika applied for divorce._

_Before taking this decision she had a discussion with Daya. _

_"Kya hum mil sacte hai?" she asked her over the phone. "Bilkul mil sacte hai Tarika. In fact mujhe tumse baat karna hai" he replied. "Thik hai toh phir" she cut the call. The next day they met at a coffee shop near forensic lab._

_"Daya, Abhijit paagal ho gaya hai" she said with anger. "Usse lagta hai ki..." "Mujhe malum hai" Daya said with anxiety. "Ab batao tum ki main kya karoon? Kaise samjhaun ki wo galat soch raha hai. Bhala ek maa uski baache ko kaise maar sacti hai Daya!" she said with tears in her eyes. "Dekho Tarika ro maat. Mujhe shayet ye nahi kehna chahia magar ek saal ho gayi aur tum dono ki beech ki ye duria badhte hi ja rahi hai." he said & Tarika looked at him with a lot of questions. He continued , "Mujhe lagta hai tumhe Abhijit ki divorce de deni chahia." Kya !" she exclaimed with disbelieve. "Tum kya bol rahe ho Daya?! Tumhe pata bhi hai ki tum kya keh rahe ho?" "Haan Tarika, main sahi keh raha hoon. Abhijit ki dil main ye baat baith gayi hai ki Aditya ki khoon main tum bhi shameel ho" he explained. "Lekin main ne kuch nahi kiya. Areh ! main ne apna beeta khoya hai. Uss bete ko jo meri jine ki wajay thi" she cried. "Main samaj sacta hoon" Daya tried to console her but she said " Nahi tum nahi samajh sacte ki ek maa ki liye apna beeta khona kya hota hai. Mujhe tumse nahi milna chahia tha". "Tumhe ab bura lag raha hoga lekin mere baaton pe gour jaroor karna" he said & left the coffee shop. Tarika sat there for a while & then she also went home.  
_

**Flashback over**_  
_

The car stopped & Tarika banged out of her thoughts. Abhijit got out of the car & opened the door for Tarika. He took her luggage out of the car & both went inside the house. Abhijit went inside but Tarika stood outside the door & looked at the house very slowly & frequently. So much memories are related to this house. This was the place where she came as a bride, as Abhijit's wife & started a new life. Here Adi was born & this is the place where she & Abhijit left each other... Memories..."Bahar kyun khari ho?" she snapped out of her thoughts hearing Abhijit's voice. "Ander aao" he said. "Haan ! ayi" she replied. She walked in & walked straight into her bed room & stood by the window. "Bohot miss kiya main ne iss khidki ko" she said to herself & Abhijit heard it. "Aur main ne tumhe bohot miss kiya" he thought to himself. "Kyun kiya tumne aisa? he walked to the backyard & sat in a chair looked at the sky.

**Flashback**

_The day notice from court came Abhijit was completely shocked. He didn't believe that Tarika can do such a thing. He was really hurt. First he thought to go to her place & ask her why is she doing all these but at the next moment he remembered that they aren't together anymore. She can do anything she likes. He told Daya about it but Daya supported Tarika & then Abhijit decided to divorce her & end it once & for all. And so they are here together after an year._**  
**

A couple of days passed. Then in one evening they were having dinner. After a while Tarika said, " Ek baat kahoon?" " Haan ! " Abhijit looked at her. "Pata hai Abhijit, ye divorce case file karne se pehle bhi mujhe lagta tha ki main tumse abhi bhi pyaar karti hoon, magar..." she stopped. "Magar ! kya?" Abhijit shot her a question look. "Magar jabse main iss ghar main wapas ayi hoon mujhe ye ehsaas ho raha hai ki, shayet tumhare liya mere dil main ab koi feelings hi nahi bachi." Tarika replied. Abhijit again lowened his head & the atmosphere became quite.

After sometimes their dinner was almost finished suddenly Tarika had a phone call from an unknown number. "Hello !" she asked picking up the call. " Hello, kya main Tarika se baat kar sacta hoon?" a voice replied from the other side. " Ji, main hi Tarika hoon. Aap kaun bol rahe hai?" she asked curiously. "Tarika !" the voice exclaimed with great joy. "Main hoon yaar. Kartik", he added. "Kartik! tum kab aye wapas?" she exclaimed as she was really happy to hear him. She almost shouted & Abhijit looked at her curiously & she got embarressed so she walked to her room.

Abhijit looked at the way she was going through. He waited sometimes for her to come back but she was too busy talking to her best friend from childhood & her college time crush. So he finished his meal & went into the room. Getting inside he found Tarika looking outside through the window. He than quitely walked to the guest room. On the other side Tarika was thinking about their childhood, teenage & college life when Kartik & she were together.

It was going well. College was almost over & Tarika also got appointed as the lab assistant of Dr Salunkhe. Kartik got scholarship & left India & took off for London. After that they got so busy in their lifes that both best friends almost forgot about each they remembered one-another but weren't able to contact. Now she was really happy to get her old friend back.

"Pata nahi itne saalon main kitna badal gaya hoga. Pata nahi abhi bhi kya ladkia dekhte hi flirt karne lag jata hai.. ya phir ice cream, kya abhi bhi raat ko chori chori fridge se ice cream khaake bimar padta hai !" she wondered. "Chodo. Waise bhi kal mil rahi hoon. Tabhi pooch lungi..." she thought & leaned against the pillows & suddenly jumpped up. " kartik né shaadi ki hai kya ?! Pata nahi uske biwi kaisi hogi ! " she asked herself excitedly.

Next morning after breakfast while Abhijit was to leave Tarika told him that she was going to meet Kartik today. So if she is late then she has kept dinner in the fridge. Abhijit nodded his head & walked off to his car. About an hour later Tarika also left to see Kartik. At a coffee shop she & Kartik met. He was sitting at the corner table of the shop.

"Tarika !" he shouted with joy seeing her. Tarika saw him & approached to him. She sat next to him & smiled. "Wapas kab aye?" she said. "Mer chodo. Shaadi karli aur mujhe bataya bhi nahi," he complained. "Aur ab bina bataye divorce bhi ho raha hai", she replied lowened her head & then looked at him & smiled.

This gave Kartik a great shock. So he asked her why they are getting divorced & Tarika told him everything.

"Tumne pata lagane ki koushish nahi kiya ki wo admi kaun tha jisne tumhe dhamki di thi?" he asked. "Tumhe lagta hai nahi kiya?!" she said. "Bohot koushish ki Kartik. Lekin kuch pata hi nahi chala" she added. They kept quite for sometimes & then Tarika said,"Tumne shaadi nahi ki?" "Shaadi ! areh nahi" he exclaimed. "Kyun? Mujhe toh laga tha ki tin char bacche bhi honge" she said in a mischievous voice. "Tum nahi mili na. Warna tumse hi shaadi kar leta." he replied laughing.

They spent the day together & then Kartik dropped Tarika home & left. After many days Tarika felt some change in herself. She didn't feel such thing for about a year. She stood outside till she could see Kartik's car. When his car disappeared she went inside the house. Unfortunately it was late. When she went inside she found Abhijit sitting at the dining table & having dinner alone. She stopped at the doorway.

"Aa jayi tum?" he said. "Hmm...wo thodi late ho gayi", she explained. "Koi baat nahi Tarika, hota hai. Khana kha ke ayi ho ya...", "Nahi. wo main kha ke ayi hoon", she cut his words. "Thik hai. Tum thak gayi hogi. Jao jaake fresh ho jao" he smiled & Tarika quickly went inside her room. Abhijit finished his dinner & went to sleep but there was something which was disturbing him a lot. He tried to remove that weird feeling from his mind but was unable to do that.

Some more days passed. However the days passed Abhijit realized his mistakes which he did two years ago. Abhijit burned inside though he behaved that everything is okay. Tarika felt something strange but ignored the feeling thinking that it's her misunderstanding.

A couple of days later at the evening Tarika was leaning against the pillows & watching TV in her room & Abhijit was talking over the phone with Daya in the living room.

"Areh! aise kaise? Nahi Daya hum nahi chod sacte ushe. Wo bohot khatarnak mujrim hai", Abhijit said.

"Haan, magar humare paas dusra koi raasta bhi toh nahi hain na", Daya reminded him.

"Agar wo jail se choot gaya toh dabhai mach jayegi. Ek Mansi ki liya hum seycrore logo ki jaan khatre main nahi daal sacte", Abhijit exclaimed.

"Toh kya kare hum? Yun hi haath main haath dhare baithe rahin? Marne de humari hi officer ko?" Daya said angrily.

"Main wo nahi keh raha hoon. Hum koi dusra raasta dhundainge", Abhijit suggested.

"Aur agar tab tak Mansi ko kuch ho gaya toh ACP sahab ko kya jawab deinge hum?" Daya said.

"Daya kuch nahi hoga ushe", Abhijit assured him. "Magar chahe kuch bhi ho jaye Manish jail se nahi chutni chahia", he added.

"Thik hai, jaisa tum thik samjho", Daya agreed.

"Lekin ek baat ka dhyan rakhna hoga ki iss mission ki bare main kisiko bhi pata nahi chalni chahia", Abhijit said.

"Sahi keh rahe ho; warna anarth ho jayega. Thik hai toh phir baad main baat karte hai", Daya said.

"Haan thik hai; bye", he cut the call & so did Daya.

Abhijit turned back & found Tarika standing behind him. She looked curious as she heard him talking with Daya from her room.

"Kya hua?" she asked.

"Kuch nahi", he replied.

"Accha ! nahi wo tum thoda pareshaan lag rahe the", she asked again.

"Haan wo ek case ki bare main baat kar raha tha. Bas aur kuch nahi", he explained.

"Abhijit ab tum mujhse baatain bhi chupao ge? At least hum dost toh banhi sacte hai na. Jaanti hoon ki asan nahi hai iss duri ko mitana lekin hum koushish toh kar sacte hai", she said. "Ab batao bhi kya baat hai?" she added.

So Abhijit explained her everything. One of their undercover cops is kidnapped by a terrorist gang. That cop informed them that there will be a big blast in the city soon & the gang wants a dangerous criminal named Manish in exchange for Mansi. Listening all this Tarika assured him that everything will be fine. Then Tarika walked towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. Abhijit also followed her with the view to help her but as she felt awkward she refused to take help from him & asked him to do something else insted of helping her. Abhijit left the kitchen with a heavy heart. Tarika felt bad for him but there is no other way left. They are together for just three months & after that time limit their paths will be different & so will be their destinations. They could be together as friends but there will be no relation between them. She sighed.

A month passed. The time flew away so swiftly that they couldn't even realize that how the time passed. On one rainy Sunday Abhijit remained at home. Tarika thought to enjoy the morning. She asked Abhijit for tea. He was feeling restless alone so he also agreed. So after ten minutes they were seen having tea, their special ginger tea & enjoying the rain together on the balcony.

"Abhijt, ek mahina ho gaya aur phir bhi hum aise stupid behave kar rahe hai", Tarika said.

"Stupid behave, matlab?" he asked.

"Matlab...", she turned her face towards him & explained, "Hum ek dusre se baat karne se hichkicha te hai, sath hote hai toh irritation hoti hai aur toh aur hum normal baat karne se bhi embarressed hote hai. Aisa kyun?" " Main jaanti hoon ki jō bhi hua hai uski baad ye asan nahi hai magar hum pehle jaisa dost toh ho hi sacte hai na Abhijt?" she sighed.

Abhijit lowered his head & Tarika continued, " Jo bhi hua ushe hum badal nahi sacte aur nahi humari beech ki ye durian mita sacte hai. Tum samajh rahi ho na?"

"Tum thik keh rahi ho. Mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai. Sach kahoon toh main né kabhi nahi socha tha ki zindegi humain iss mor pe le ayegi. Ek galat fameli ki wajah se..." Abhijit sighed. He put his cup on the table & walked out. And Tarika kept looking at the path he walked through.

"Ye acchi baat hai ki tumhe apni galti ki ehsaas hain lekin ab kuch nahi ho sacta. Kyun ki jō tumne meri saath kiya hai uske liye main tumhe kabhi nahi maaf kar sacti", she said lowering her head. She was being drenched by the sprinklings from the rain so she also went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening Tarika was getting ready for her friend Meera's wedding ceremony. Many of her childhood & college friends were going to be there. She wore a black saree with silver border & as ornaments she selected silver earrings. Her hair was untied. A gentle breeze was blowing outside & as the window was open her untied hair was disturbing her a bit. Abhijit was also going with her. He got ready quite quickly. He came to Tarika's room to check if she was ready. He stood at the doorway & became spellbound as he looked at her. She was looking really pretty. He kept looking at her. Tarika saw Abhijit's reflection in the mirror.

"Areh! bahar kyun khare ho? Aander aao", she said spraying perfume over her.

Abhijit came in & sat on the edge of the bed. Ten minutes later Tarika was done with her touch-ups.

"Chalein?" she said. "Haan, chalo" he replied.

The windows were open. Suddenly the gentle breeze turned into a stormy wind & started fluttering the curtains & banging the windows. Tarika quickly went to the windows in order to close them but she failed as the wind was very strong so Abhijit also went towards to help her. She didn't notice him approaching.

Suddenly she felt someone very close to her. She turned her face & found Abhijit. There was only one or two inches space between them. He got closer & his face touched hers. She turned her face to avoid his touch & tried to close the window. Both were trying to close the windows & got wet by the sprinklings from the rain. Finally Tarika closed it. She was hesitating to turn around. So she kept standing looking towards the window. All of a sudden she felt a kiss on her neck & a pair of hands around her waist. It gave her a shiver. She swiftly turned around & Abhijit pulled her a bit towards him. He then kissed on her neck again & she closed her eyes. Tarika tried to get out of his grip but she couldn't. He kissed on her face & near her lips. Tarika opened her eyes & looked at his face. She was confused. All of a sudden she pushed him & turned back.

"Abhijit please ! wo..mujhe lagta hai baarish ruk gayi hai, humain der ho rahi hai. Chalein?" she said embarrassed. "Haan; wo.. chalo" he replied as he realized what he had just done.

On the way both remained silent. Tarika looked at the road a far & Abhijit drove the car. Soon they had reached the wedding hall. Inside she found a bunch of old friends. Some she had remembered & some she forgot. Kartik was also there, who was a very good company to Tarika. Tarika introduced Abhijit to all her friends. Tarika looked at Kartik & sighed & he smiled. As Tarika's friends except Kartik didn't know about her divorce they were teasing her about Abhijit. She felt awkward & left quietly & went to a corner & sat alone. After all the rituals had finished Tarika went to meet Meera to congratulate her; there she found another friend of her, Mohit. Well, actually Mohit wasn't just a friend. He was Tarika's boyfriend in college. In fact they were about to get marriage but Tarika got appointed as a Forensic Expert & Mohit had to leave India for his father's business & he told her that there he found someone else for him & he was happy. Both moved on in their own lives but the difference is Mohit is happy & Tarika is not. She smiled at him.

"Kaise ho?" he asked.

"Acchi hoon", she replied.

"Main tumhari husband se mila. Bohot lucky ho ki tumhe itna accha pati mila", Mohit smiled & Tarika sighed.

"Tumhari biwi kaha hai?" Tarika said. "Tumne toh mujhe apni shaadi main bhi nahi bulaya", she added haughtily.

"Agar ki hoti toh jaroor bulata", Mohit laughed & Tarika was surprised. She knew that Mohit found someone else & he was happy. Mohit noticed the questioning eyes of Tarika.

"Tarika, jab main ne tumhe ye bataya tha ki mujhe koi aur mil gaya hai tab mujhe pata chala tha ki mujhe cancer tha. Meri bach ne ki koi ummid nahi thi. Main nahi chata tha ki meri waja se tumhari zindegi kharab ho..."he explained. Tarika left the place with tears in her eyes.

That night Abhijit & Tarika had a huge fight about what he had done that evening, Tarika was really upset & confused.

"Main ne tumhara kya bigara hai Abhijit? Kyun kar rahe ho meri saath ye sab?" Tarika raised her voice.

She was standing near her bed & Abhijit was standing in front of her lowering his head.

"Tum chate kya ho? Pehle toh bohot badi badi baatein kiya karte the, ab kya hua? Shaadi ki baad se le kar aaj tak main ne tumse koi shikayat nahi ki lekin tumne, har baat pe tum mujhe hi galat thehrate aye ho. Tumhe ye tak lagne laga ki main ne apne hi bacche ka khoon kiya hai !" she exclaimed. "Tum saboot chate the na meri begunai ka? Mil gaya tha na tumhe saboot? Lekin phir bhi; Phir bhi tumne mujhe apne ap se alag rakha, aur ab jab main tumse alag hona chati hoon toh tum mujhe itna confuse kar rahe ho. Abhijit, ek mahine ki ander humari divorce honi hai. Aur ye baat tum jitni jaldi samajh jao utna accha hai. Ab humara raasta alag alag hai. Hum shayet ek dusre ki liya bane hi nahi the", she said angrily.

Saying all these Tarika left the room with anger & Abhijit sat on the bed. The next morning before Abhijit woke up Tarika left the house.

"Tumhe yaad hai jab tumne mujhse Abhijit aur tumhari shaadi ki baat ki thi toh main ne kya kaha tha?" Salunkhe asked handing over the coffee mug to her.

Tarika nodded taking the mug. She looked really tired, upset & really disturbed.

"Ek chota sa faisla bhi zindegi barbaad kar sacta hai", she nearly whispered.

"Haan, ab tum batao ki tumne kya kiya apni zindegi ki saath?" he said sitting on the opposite chair.

Tarika looked at him helpless. "Sir apne sahi kaha tha. Main ne apni zindegi barbaad kar diya hai", she lowered her eyes.

Salunkhe came & sat next to her. "Nahi bacche, tumhari zindegi toh abhi baas shuru hua hai. Tarika; dekho zindegi ek kitaab ki tarha hai. Iss main bohot saari chapters hoti hai. Accha, bura dono milke hi zindegi hoti hai beta. Aur main jaanta hoon ki tum bohot bahadur ho. Har bure waqt ka samna tum aaj tak itni himmat ki saath karte aye ho toh ye bhi kar loge. Uski baad ek nayi shuruat hogi tumhari liya. Jaha koi dukh dard tumhari aas paas bhi nahi aa payegi", Salunkhe tried to give courage to his favorite little girl. "Aur shayet tumhe koi aur mil jaye", he added.

Tarika broke down & Salunkhe kept looking at her at a glance. He tried to feel her pain but he knew none can ever feel the pain she was going through. He sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Five months later:**_

Tarika is walking alone on the beach. Cold breeze is blowing. She suddenly stops & sits on the wet sand. Closing her eyes she tries to feel the atmosphere's purity. She & Abhijit are no longer a couple, not even friends. In fact, she has no contact with him. Now all she wants is to move on. It is surely quite difficult for her to forget all the horrible incidents she had faced in last few years but she is trying her best. Now she works at the Central Forensic Laboratory & has applied for transfer in Delhi. She has opened a new chapter of her life where there is no pains from her past. She opens her eyes & finds the sun drowning. She looks at the vast sea. All of a sudden this scene reminds her of Adi. Tear rolls down her face which looked like glittering pearls when the ray of drowning sun fall on them. She wipes her tears & looks at the sky.

"Adi, mamma misses you. Ap agar aaj mamma ki sath hote toh shayet apki mamma itni sad nahi hoti. Beta I miss you & I really love you", she sighs. "Per pata hai kya, accha hua ki aap nahi ho, warna ye jō sab kuch hua aur ho raha hai uski aap per bohot gehra asar padhta. Aap zindegi bhar mujhse sawal kiye jaate aur main koi jawab nahi de pata. Haan shayet mujhe jeene main itni takleef nahi hoti. Kaash mujhe tum wapas mil jao", she thinks to herself & closes her eyes again. After a while he feels a hand on her shoulder. To see who it is she turns back & finds Mohit standing. He sits beside her leaving some space.

"Phir se yahan aa gayi?" he smiles at her.

"Hmm..", she says looking at the sun. "Accha lagta hai yahan pe", she adds.

"Waise aaj tum kaafi jaldi aa gayi", he asks.

This time Tarika looks at him. "Kaam jaldi khatam ho gayi thi toh socha ki ghar jaldi chali jaati hoon. Raaste main khayal aya thodi der beach se ho kar jaati hoon, toh chali ayi", she explaines."Tum meri itni fikar maat karo Mohit. Main apni ateet ko bhula chuki hoon".

"Ateet ko bhulana itna asaan nahi hota. Tum kuch bhi kaho lekin main jaanta hoon tumhari liya ye kitna mushkil hai", she sighs.

"Agar jaante ho toh baar baar yaad kyun dilate ho?" she says.

"Kyun ki agar tum face nahi karogi toh ye bhulana tumhare liye mumkin nahi hai", he replies.

"Thak chuki hoon main Mohit. Pareshaan ho chuki hoon. Ab mujse nahi hota", she says.

Both looks at the sea. Then after sometimes they leaves the beach & goes to their homes.

Tarika was reading a book while the doorbell rang. She opened the door & it was Kartik standing outside. He came in & Tarika again got busy in reading the book. After sometimes Kartik got annoyed.

"Mood kharap hai kya tumhara?" he asked.

"Kya?" she asked absently, not taking her eyes off her book. Kartik made an impatient noise, crossed the room and lifted the book clean out of her hands, holding it out of her jumped to her feet indignantly, trying to snatch it back from him.

"Kartik, yaar please. Kya hai?"

"Kya? Phir se tum unn baaton ko yaad kar rahi ho ! You're impossible", he said.

"Main apni ateet ko bhula chuki hoon baar baar yaad dilane ki jarurat nahi hai tum logon ko", she said raising her voice.

"Dikhta hai humain. Koi aur samjhe ya na samjhe main jaroor samajhta hoon. Tum ye kitab padh rahi ho? Sach batao itni der se tum padh rahi thi ya bas kitab khol ke baithi hui thi?" Kartik said in calm voice.

Tarika's face fell faster than blinking, and she sank slowly back down into the chair. "Tumhe kaise pata chalta hai?" she asked, her voice tiny, and he knelt beside her.

"Main tumhara dost hoon. Best friend hain hum. Bachpan se jaanta hoon tumhe. Tum kab kyun kya karti ho uska andaza hai mujhe", He reached up to turn her face towards him, but she pushed his hand away & looked outside through the window.

"Main thik hoon, aur ...", she couldn't finish.

"Tum mujhe samjha rahi ho ya khud ko?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Main kya karoon? Iss sher ki har ek jagah ki sath meri itni saari yaadein juri hai, aur unn sab yaadon main Abhijit meri saath hai. Kartik main jahan bhi jaati hoon wahi mujhe kuch na kuch yaad ata rehta hai. Main koushish toh kar rahi hoon na. Bolo ! tumhe toh pata hai na", she said, sitting curled up in her chair like a cat. She was hugging her book to her chest he knew this was something she did when she felt alone. Just like he knew everything else about her. He thought to give her a pleasant surprise which would drive away all her disturbance, sadness & make her smile again. After having dinner together Kartik left Tarika's house. Before leaving he gave her a huge lecture on how to forget the horrible past & be happy .

Next morning a meeting took place in Paridhi's house. Mohit, Paridhi, Kartik & Rajat were there. They were discussing about Tarika's problem.  
"Mujhe lagta hai ushe kahi duuuur leke jana chahia", Paridhi suggested. Everyone laughed on how she said 'duuuur'.

"Mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai", Kartik agreed.

"Lekin wo kyun jayegi? Pehla sawal ye karegi ki 'Achanak kyun jaa rahi hai'"? Mohit said.

"Baat main dum hai", Paridhi said. "Lekin mujhse ab Tarika ki ye halat dekhi nahi jaati. Kitna kuch kiya hai usne humari liye aur usi saath ye sab mujhse nahi dekha jaa raha", she added.

Mohit, Kartik & Paridhi were discussing the matter & Rajat was sitting quite & was thinking something. He let them discuss & argue for a while & then suddenly said, "Mujhe lagta hai Dr Tarika ki transfer kahin aur karwa dena chahia. Jahan unki koi ateet ki yadein nahi ho. Specially Abhijit sir aur Aditya ki".

"Abhijit ko toh wo bhool jayegi lekin Aditya uska beta hai. Rajt tum samjh te bhi ho ek maa apne bacche ko kabhi bhi nahi bhool sacta. Chahe yadein ho ya na ho", Paridhi said, she got emotional.

Tum thik keh rahi ho magar humain unki liye ek partner dhundni hogi. Jo unki humesha saath de, unse pyaar kare aur sabse important baat, unpe bishwaas kare".

"Unlike your Abhijit sir", Paridhi mocked at him.

"Jo bhi ho, point ye hai Tarika ko jeene ki ek waja deni hogi. Uski liye sahi life partner dhundni hogi", Rajat suggested & everyone agreed.

"Tarika ki zindegi ka faisla ushe hi karna chahia", Mohit interrupted.

"Mohit, dekho Tarika abhi bohot disturbed hai. Wo apne aap se kuch soch nahi paa raha. Ushe humari help ki jarurat hai. In fact ushe toh abhi ek aisipartner ki jarurat hai jō ushe samhal sake", Rajat explained. "Aur Paridhi tum kya keh rahi thi? Vacation, right? Haan ye idea bhi bohot accha hai. Vacation main jaake wo thoda stable ho jayegi", he added.

So they had decided to visit 'Goa' first but suddenly Rajat remembered about "Mission Goa", then they chose 'Kerala' but then Paridhi remembered Tarika & Abhijit went to Kerala for their honeymoon. They thought & thought & at last Mohit suggested 'Agra' & they decided that they would take Tarika to 'Agra' for a change.


	5. The End

**Author's Note : **I used to hate Rocky but I've realized that I was wrong. In CID B.P. Singh showed us only the bad sides of Rocky but there's a lot more to be seen from that. If you can analize his charecter then you will find out in his every activity there's something moral. By the way **Poesia-Raro **told me the good sides of Rocky & she's the one who inspired me to write a ***Rockstar*...**

* * *

**About *Rocky***

* * *

** He makes an elaborate plan and succeeds in it until the final stage.

Meaning: He's an uncommonly intelligent and forward-thinking person.

** He doesn't hesitate even when Daya tries several times to have him caught. even in the end, he dies trying to kill ACP Pradyuman and Daya.

Meaning: He knows exactly what he wants in life and will never give up on anything.

** He laughs even when surrounded by danger from all sides.

Meaning: He's got incredible guts and a brilliant sense of humour which he doesn't hesitate to use.

** He shows off a lot, but makes it look funny.

Meaning: He's perfectly happy with how he is and doesn't feel the need to put on unnecessary style to make himself look cool, because he KNOWS he's cool just as he is.

** He's openly rude and cocky while speaking to ACP Pradyuman and Daya.

Meaning: he doesn't believe in fake talk, and says exactly what he feels (important point!)

6. He killed his bar-dancer girlfriend.

Meaning: He didn't even actually love her at all. therefore, when he DOES love any girl, he will be dead serious.

So here it is,** *Rockstar*.** Hope you like it.

* * *

Disregarding Tarika's objections her friends made her to visit "Agra" with them. At last when she said yes, all her friends thanked God a thousand times at least. After they had returned from there Tarika was very much stable. She didn't think about the past anymore. A couple of days later at the evening while Tarika was on her way home suddenly somebody bumped into her car. She stopped the car immediately & went out to see if the person was hurt. She found him unconscious. As it was dark there she couldn't see his face but she could feel him bleeding a lot. The road was empty & quite. So she decided to take him to the hospital. When she took him to the hospital & saw his face she practically got a heart attack thinking that it was Abhijit. But then she saw the scar and realized that it was Rocky. Her mind was full of questions but she decided to wait till he had recovered. So she waited.

After sometimes doctor came out & said,"Abhi wo khatre se bahar hai. Aap kaal subah inhe ghar le ja sacte hai. Lekin chot kaafi gehra hai toh aap ko unka bohot acche se dhyaan rakhna hoga".

"Thank you doctor", she replied & went inside the cabin & sat beside him.

Then when rocky got up and saw her, at first he thought he was dreaming as he was not fully awake then. Later when he realized it was truly her he couldn't believe his own eyes. It was Tarika herself sitting next to him. He tried to get up & sit but she didn't let him do it.

"Tum lete raho. Tumhe aram ki jarurat hai", she said. "Kaal subah doctors tumhe discharge kar denge", she added.

"Tum mujhe yahan kyun leke ayi ho? CID ko sopne ki liye?" he said harshly.

"Dekho Rocky, CID se mera koi wasta nahi hai. In fact mujhe toh pata bhi nahi tha ki tum ho. Wo toh tum meri gaari ki niche aa gaye iss liye main tumhe yahan le ayi", she said angryly.

"Mujhe tumhari daya ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Apna khayaal main khud rakh sacta hoon".

"Mujhe wo pata hai aur waise bhi main tumhe daya nahi dikha rahi hoon. Ye main baas insaaniyat ki naate kar rahi hoon", Tarika replied.

"Mujhe kisi CID wali ki insaaniyat bhi nahi chahia. Tum mujhe yahan leke ayi uski liya thanks. Ab jaao yahan se".

"Mujhe bhi kisi criminal ki thanks nahi chahia. Kaal doctors tumhe discharge kar denge uski baad koi daya ya insaaniyat nahi dikhaungi. Ye mera farj hai iss liya main abhi bhi yahan hoon warna kab ki chali jati. Main koi khaali nahi baithi hoon. Tumse jiada kaam na mujhe hai", they argued until the doctor entered the room. The doctor checked him & advised him to take complete rest for at least a week. He gave Tarika a prescription & asked her to bring the medicines.

"Doctor ye medicines jaroori hai kya?" Rocky interrupt.

"Haan bilkul. Agar jaroori nahi hota toh main thodi na prescribe kyun karta !" doctor replied.

Rocky was about to say something but, "Tum do minute chup nahi reh sacte? Baad main de dena mujhe paise", Tarika stopped him & went out to bring the medicines.

The next morning Rocky got discharged from the hospital & Tarika took him with her to her house. Though he didn't want to come but she forced because the doctor told her to look after him carefully & he wasn't stable enough to look after himself well. And also she thought that it was a matter of just a week. So she didn't bother.

When they reached her house he felt dizzy again and Tarika took him to the guest room & made him lie down & after a while he slept off & only then she noticed his scar. She saw it earlier, but only then she was seeing it really up close and it didn't look like a burn or any kind of accident. So when he woke up he found her sitting beside & staring at him. It made him feel awkward.

"Aise kya dekh rahi ho? Main tumhari pati ya boyfriend nahi hoon", Rocky said.

She ignored him. "Ye scar! ye koi accident nahi lag raha. Kya hua tha?" she asked.

"Tumhe kya? Apni kaam se kaam rakho", he replied.

"Itna bhao kyun kha rahi ho! Batao na", she forced him to speak up & after a while he told her that after a while he started getting really irritated when people mistook him for abhijeet and he wanted at least SOMETHING of his own, to make him different so he cut the scar on his own face. She just looked at him and said," You know you're really something else. Tum Abhijit jaise dikhte toh ho lekin usse bilkul alag ho".

He felt kinda awkward hearing these from Tarika cause he liked her but didn't want to show it cause he thought that even if she liked him back it would be only because he had Abhijit's face.

"Tum ya toh khud jao yahan se ya phir mujhe apni ghar wapas jaane do. Prashaan kyun kar rahi ho?" he complained with disturbance.

"Mera ghar hai main kuch bhi karoon, tumhe kya!" she replied.

"Raho na tum apni ghar pe main né kab mana kiya. Ek baat batao aaj mujh pe itni hamdardi kyun jata rahi ho? Hospital le gayi, waha se apni ghar le ayi...kyun?" he said as he was eager to know the answers from her.

"Maine tumhe pehle bhi iska jawaab diya hai", she stood up.

"Jhoot pakadna sirf Abhijit ko hi nahi ata. Main nahi jaanta tum dono ki beech kya hua hai, lekin tum mujhe bata sacti ho", he said softly. "Tum shayeet mujhe pasand nahi karti lekin main tumhe bohot pasand karta hoon. Tum apni problems mujhe bata sacti ho", he stopped & realized what he just said. Tarika stared at him with widely open eyes.

"Mera wo matlab nahi tha...main..wo", he mumbled.

"Tum araam karo", saying this she quickly left the room & Rocky felt like to bang his head on the wall.

"Do minute chup nahi baith sacta tha. Rockyyy! kya kar diya tu né! Pata nahi kya soch rahi hogi... Bolne se pehle ek baar soch toh liya hota", he was blaming himself.

On the other side Tarika was thinking about what Rocky said. She would take it easily if he didn't get embarrass & start mumbling.

"Tarika, wo ek criminal hai jō sirf Abhijit jaisa dikhta hai aur kuch nahi. Bol diya hoga aise hi. Just don't panic", she thought to herself. "Aur waise bhi ek hafte ki hi toh baat hai, uski baad chala jayega. So just chill".

Five days passed & Rocky was feeling better than before. So he told Tarika that he wanted to leave. Tarika also wanted him to leave but when he actually left she started feeling bad, lonely & she was really missing his presence. She thought it was because he had Abhijit's face but it was actually not the thing. Within just five days she felt Rocky was not a bad person from heart. He just needed someone to guide him. He was something else. Though he was a criminal he had a heart, which could trust someone he didn't even know well, which could feel someone else's pain & could console them. He was completely different from Abhijit. All of a sudden she decided to become the guide which Rocky needed. She thought of him with affection. Suddenly she felt this was the guy she was waiting for this long.

* * *

#/#/#/#

* * *

"Tarika, meri ek baat samajh main nahi aa raha ki tumhe Rocky kyun chahia?" Rajat asked anxiously.

"Tum meri madat karoge ya nahi?" she asked.

"Wajah toh batao taab jaroor madat karungi".

"Main kuch nahi bataungi. Tumhe meri help karna hai ya nahi?"

"Theek hai!" he replied. Tarika sighed. She then walked out the coffee shop & went to Forensic lab. A couple of days later Rajat called her & gave her Rocky's address. Tarika went to meet him on the given address. When Rocky found Tarika standing outside his door he was completely shocked. It was really unexpected to him. Tarika came inside & looked around the house. It wasn't a house, actually it was a small room full of bunch of stuffs, most of the stuffs were unnecessary. She sat on a chair at a corner.

"Yahan bed pe baitho. Uss chair ki paiya tuta hua hai", Rocky warned her. So she walked to the bed & sat there.

"Yahan kyun ayi ho? Aur mera address kahan se mila tumko?" he said.

"Kahin se bhi mila ho wo jaroori nahi hai. Main tumhe yahan se le jaane ayi hoon Rocky".

"Mujhe?!" he laughed. "Kyun mujhe kaha le jaogi? Aur kyun? Ye ghar pasand nahi aya?"

"Dekho Rocky, pechle kuch dino main, mein né tumhe jitna dekha usse mujhe lagta hai tum shyeet bure insaan nahi ho. Tumhe baas ek dost ki jarurat hai jō tumhe samjhe, tumhe sahi raasta dikaye. Aur Rocky main wo karna chati hoon. Tum bure nahi ho. Ye baat toh main samajh gayi", Tarika explained. "Aur main wo dost banna chati hoon, wo saathi banna chati hoon".

Rocky looked at her. He had disbelief in his eyes. Is this the girl who always fought for Abhijit? Yes, it is she & now she wants to fight for him. He was lost in his thoughts.

"Mujhe ekk mauka toh deke dekho. Please!" he banged out of his thoughts & she looked straight into his eyes.

"Thik hai", he agreed." Lekin mere ye samajh main nahi aa raha ki tum ye sab kyun kar rahi ho?" Tarika didn't reply to his question.

So Rocky shifted to Tarika's house. First few days he used to feel uncomfortable & awkward but later he got used to it. But when Tarika's friends, specially Rajat & Mohit came to know that Rocky was staying at Tarika's house they tried their best to make her understand that Rocky was not a good person & she should throw him out of her house. But she told them to stay away from Rocky. She won't tolerate a word against him.

A few months later, Rocky was almost out of his dreadful past & now he leads a happy & pleasant life. He couldn't stop himself to thank Tarika & when he thanked Tarika she used to give him a long lecture & he enjoyed it. Within these months they had become really good friends though Rocky & Tarika both liked each other but never got opportunity to speak up about their feelings. And both of them were waiting for the right time & suddenly one day they had got the chance.

Tarika was returning from lab at the evening. Suddenly a girl bumped into her car & she stopped the car. The moment she came out she saw that there was no girl in front of the car. She was surprised but as she was a forensic doctor & didn't believe in supernatural things she thought it was her obsessed mind which made her feel like that. She was about to get back in the car when three or four goons surrounded her. She felt really terrified. Those goons laughed horribly. They approached to her & she was stepping back. Her face became pale. One of them tried to touch her face. She tried to escape but they didn't let her go. All of a sudden from God knows where Rocky came & slapped that man who tried to misbehave with Tarika. They all attacked him at once but he defended himself. After sometimes all the goons ran away cause they saw some police officers coming. After they left Rocky went to Tarika, who was standing & was shivering & all of sudden she started crying. Rocky tried to console her & she put her head on his chest & hold him tightly & kept crying. Rocky also hold her tight. When the police reached Rocky explained everything. So they let them go & advised them to be careful & left.

* * *

#/#/#/#

* * *

They reached home. Tarika was still upset. She couldn't believe that it actually happened with her. If Rocky wouldn't reached there on time...she just couldn't think more. Just then Rocky entered the room with two mugs of coffee in his hand. He sat next to her & handed over one mug to her. She took the mug & kept looking at it.

"Coffee thanda ho raha hai", Rocky said. Tarika looked up & took a sip.

"Rocky kya main thodi der akeli reh sacti hoon? Please!" Tarika said.

Rocky looked at her for sometimes. "Yeah, sure", he replied & he left the room.

After Rocky left Tarika put the mug on the table & leaned against the pillows & closed her eyes. Everything that happened a while ago just flashed before her eyes. She woke up hastily & ran to Rocky's room. She knocked the door & when he opened the door she hugged him very tightly as if she had loosed her grip he'd get away. First Rocky was surprised at the sudden change of her behavior but then he also hugged her back, as tight as he could.


End file.
